Mountain Fairy, War God and a Wolf
by Wulfila
Summary: Seph, Zack and Cloud have a mission together. This is what each of them write in their joutnals in the process.


Zack's entry №1

"Wow, this mission will be so much fun! Nothing dangerous, really. But my little Chocobo is here, and I hope, I'll manage to pull the icicle out of Seph's ass!"

Sephiroth's entry №1

"This mission is a complete waste of time. I'm the General. Shin-Ra as always is giving irrational orders. I'm going to discuss this matter with the headquarters as soon as I return"

Cloud's entry №1

"Uh, I donno why I received such an order. I'm only a cadet and certainly no

match for the General or Zack. I only hope I won't do anything stupid…"

Zack's entry №2

"It's so much fun! Cloud is pretending he's not here! That's kind of difficult with his hair, he's so damn cute! Nah, I'm not telling it! He'll shoot me for sure. The fact I'm his best buddy and commanding officer won't save me this time! But I have the right to watch, if I don't touch!

Seph on the other hand, is more reserved than usual. I bet my head that he is planning his revenge on the headquarters. I wonder what he would do if he knew that it was Genesis who asked the president to send him here. Well, it's just the part of their prank war. I'm just glad I'm not the participant. Those two have black sense of humor…"

Seph's entry №2

"Zackary is having too much fun. And the little cadet is training his chameleon skills. To no avail though. Should I remind them we're on a mission?

However, this can be my problem. Socializing skills are my weak point. Do I need to talk to them? … These thoughts are not productional. Concentrate. On the mission. Not on Zackary or Strife. Hmm, why do I know the cadet's name?"

Cloud's entry №2

" Zack is like always too energetic for his own good. Why can't he stop calling me names, at least in front of the General?! Why can't they just stop noticing me?! I wonder if there is any sort of materia to make one invisible… Did I miss that in class? Gaia, why am I so useless?"

Zack entry №3

" We met a bunch of Chocobos! They're so like Spiky! There were some monsters too, but that's not the point! And Cloudy got offended when I told him to look at his relatives and try to act like them. I mean, beat the big bad monster to a pulp. He gave me a smack! I can't believe he could make it so painful! For God's sake, he's little! How does he have so much power in his hands?!

Seph is now pissed off. I wonder what has bit him?"

Seph entry №3

" Next time I won't agree to the mission with some imbeciles…, I mean, incompetent SOLDIERs! There is enemy ahead (some high-class monsters), we are in an ambush. Of course, Zackary had to jump on his feet and shout to the cadet that there was a bunch of Chocobos which looked like the boy. I swear that I had the absolutely unsuitable for the General desire to slice lieutenant Fair in two. I wonder if I should fulfill the desire next time he pulls out anything like that.

I start to understand the principles of socializing. I feel really sorry for Strife, who has to put up with my Second in Command."

Cloud entry №3

" That Zack-idiot! Why did he have to scream! The monsters noticed us. And they were freaking HUGE! Right, they are SOLDIERs, they have powers… I'm a cadet! Even if that idiot compared me with a Chocobo in battle mode, I certainly DON'T have beak or claws to protect myself! That stupid gun… I hope I haven't shot the General. Even if I've shot Zack, he pretty much deserved it!"

Zack entry №4

"Cloudy is so cute when he's pouting! Those rosy lips and blue eyes which try to bore holes in me… from time to time he turns his head sharply and his hair do a 'swush'! How happened he is bullied? When I return I'm taking him on a date!

Seph's eyes trying to bore holes in me is less pleasant, you know! I get thoughts of being buried alive… Come on! I didn't do anything wrong!... Did I?"

Seph entry №4

"Zackary's case is uncurable. I wonder if a far away mission would chill him down. Should a month in the uninhabited mountains with only monsters as company be enough?

Cloud is worrying me. As his General, I should at least encourage him. Poor cadet is not mentally prepared for such pressure. As I remember from that psychology book, I should start the talk. What am I to say?…"

Cloud entry №4

" Zack is eyeing me strangely. I bet he has some perverted thoughts again. Can't he be serious once in a while? I guess he didn't have a proper workout lately. If only his energy could be wasted on someone other than me! Oh, someone other than me or the general. They are friends… Does he suffer like I do?

Then, I should take him as my example in this sphere too! I must learn to handle Zack like he does! But… I really can't dodge his ZackAttackTM. I'm hopeless… Am I hallucinating or the General is looking my way?"

Zack entry №5

"Wait! This can't be happening! Was Spiky's smack that powerful?! Cloudy and Seph are chatting! CHATTING! I didn't know Seph was even ABLE to chat, and now…

Cloud is not human. Even I could not make Seph chat. Is he a magician? Or a fairy? Yeah, a beautiful mountain fairy, who runs around gracefully , dances in the snow, bathing in sunlight. And his golden hair reflect sunrays, his blue eyes brighter then the sky… Holy shit, what am I thinking of?

And Seph! Well, this one certainly is NOT a human. Jade eyes of a hunter, who looks for his prey, scan the snow for any traces of life. He seats on the rock, resting after climbing the mountain, wind plays with his platinum hair. Even the air itself is honored to caress his skin. War God, as his fans call him. Oh, fuck…

Why my fans call me a Wolf?! Do I really look like an animal? Should I howl every time I see moon? Cloud would certainly kill me if I start howling in the middle of the night!

And if the War God is in the mountains, he can meet the Mountain Fairy! Nooooo!!! Not fair!!! I wanna join them too!"

Seph entry №5

" This boy is something. Never thought I would talk to anybody like that. He's intelligent, a bit shy and extremely beautiful. A rare find. Wonder if I should ask Zackary to bring him along during his visits?"

Cloud entry №5

"Never thought Sephiroth could be so sympathetic! He understands perfectly what I have to suffer through! He is so patient and stoic and so…Hero! I wonder whether it will be rude if I ask Zack to take me with him, when he goes to the General. It will be fun to have both Sephiroth and Zack as my friends…"

Zack entry №6

"Right…I have a plan. The three of us match perfectly. Seph likes Cloud and he certainly likes me. (or else I would have been dead long ago) Cloud likes Seph and I'm Spiky's best buddy! I like both of them! They are freaking perfect, you know!

Now all I have to do is to ask them out for a movie this weekend! KickedPuppyLookTM GOOOOO!"

Seph entry №6

" Not this look again. I won't give up, Zackary! Not this time. But… The three of us together… Well, perhaps I could find some free time… "

Cloud entry №6

" Oh, no… It's not fair to use the Look, Zack, you manipulating idiot! Why can't I withstand it? On the other hand, the movie can't be that bad, really? Maybe it'll even be fun…"


End file.
